Controller
Category:Terminology =Play Station 2 Controller Layout= POL POL's controls are configured with the 'PlayOnline Viewer Config'. Unfortunately, the analogue stick cursor movement, screen zoom and software keyboard are not included in the PC version of POL. * Left Analog: Move pointer * Right Analog: Scroll screen (when screen is enlarged) * Directional: Move anchor and cursor * X button: Confirm/Activates software keyboard in text input areas * Circle button: Cancel/Back to previous screen/Exits text input area * Triangle: Toggle display of POL Navigator top page and Friendlist * Square button: ** When viewing content: *** Display/Hide Quick Menu ** When using the Friend List: *** Add friend to your group (by selecting a friend from your friend list and pressing "X") ** When entering text: *** Display menu *** Select a character (by holding "X" down, and by moving the directional button or left analog to select) * L1 button: Switch page (back) * R1 button: Switch page (next) * L2 button: Move pointer while in text input mode (same as R2) * R2 button: Fast scroll a window (by moving the pointer into a list or window w/ a scroll bar, holding R2, and moving the left stick up and down) * L3 button: Confirm (for pointer only) * R3 button: Enlarge screen display or return screen to normal size FFXI There is no software keyboard included in the PC version of FFXI, every other function here should work. The Smartjoy PS2 Controller to USB adapter works right out of the box, just turn on the "Enable Gamepad" option, configure and go. It is no longer manufactured, however. The Super Joy Box requires that you turn off the "Enable slider" and "Enable hat switches" options so that the D-Pad will work correctly. I also have trouble using the Super Joy Box in POL, but everything works correctly in FFXI. The game was originally intended for play on a PS2 using a Dual Shock 2 controller. Though it is not certain when keyboard control was added, it was probably long after the PS2 debut. * Directional: Select or change target/ Move pointer * Left Analog: Move char * Right Analog: Move Camera/Turn head (1st person) * X button: Confirm; select closest target to talk to NPC/ When no target selected, open the action command window (Y) * Circle button: Cancel/ When in 1st person view hold while moving to move side-to-side (strafe)/ Delete 1 line of log window (N) * Triangle: Select active window, or optional commands for each window (F) * Square button: Open main menu (-) * L1 button: Toggles autorun ® * R1 button: Open software keyboard/ When pressed while holding R2, takes a screenshot (* L2 button: Open [[macro] palette 1 (alt) * R2 button: Open macro palette 2 (ctrl) * L3 button: When no target selected, heal/ When target selected, locks on (H) * R3 button: Switch between 1st and 3rd person view (V) * Start button: Log out * Select button: Hide all windows (]) =Xbox 360 Layout= Note that the Xbox 360 Chat Pad is almost useless for FFXI. There is no TAB key and a number of other essential keys, including the '/' key, are accessed through a special function key that is hard-coded to hide all windows. FFXI *A Button: Confirm *B Button: Cancel *X Button: Open the Main Menu *Y Button: Select Active Window *D Pad: Switch Target / Move Curser in Menus *Left Analog: Move Character **Push Left Analog: No selection, Heal; Selection, Lock on Target *Right Analog: Move Camera **Push Right Analog: Switch View *Left Trigger: Open Macro Palette 1 *Right Trigger: Open Macro Palette 2 *Left Bumper: Activate Auto Run *Right Bumper: Screen Shot (Windows must be hidden) *Back: Hide All Windows *Start: Log Out *Xbox Guide Button: Launch Xbox Guide